Im Going Crazy
by Black Winter Cat
Summary: Konoha s biggest question ever- How in hell did Kakashi become a woman? And how will Anko and the others react to this? Is there a way to turn him...her back? Genres: Adventure/Mystery/Humor X3 Fem/Kakashi no lemon/lime
1. I ve noticed something!

Chapter 1: I´ve noticed something!

_"Kakashi, Kakashi, hey nurse he is waking up!"_

He opened his eyes a bit but closed them again as the light hurt his eyes. He could hear the damned beeping sound from the devilish heart machine. Oh he knew where he was but couldn´t really recall how he ended up here. He felt weird, lighter and a bit smaller, not much but still…and what was that heavy thing on his chest?

Kakashi opened his eyes again and all he could see was so dizzy that everything was either white or purple…purple?  
He saw Anko staring down at him, she had both shock and worry in her eyes and her hands was on his cheek. He smiled at her as she smiled back at him.

"Hey" She said with a soft voice, but still held the sound that she was on the edge of tears. What had happened while he was gone?  
"Hi" He said back, his voice not more than a whisper, even himself couldn´t really hear it when he whispered but something was also wrong with his voice…it was higher…more…

They heard the door open and both he and Anko looked at the person walking in through the door.  
Kakashi couldn´t see the persons face but he knew that blond hair that belonged to the fifth hokage.  
When Tsunade was in sight she gave Kakashi a look that made him shiver in fear. The way she studied his body made him feel uncomfortable.

"Brat, can you remember anything that happened?" Tsunade asked him. Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to find something in his mind. He sighed when everything was dizzy, just shadows.  
He shaked his head in a no. Anko and Tsunade sighed.

"Kakashi sit up." Tsunade ordered him. He did as he was told, but still needed help from Anko. His body was weak and some of his muscles didn´t work on his command. He saw something silver/grey fall down on his chest and took it with his hand; it was hair…his hair? How long had he been unconscious, because of the long hair he would guess 5 years?

But that wasn´t what scared him, he couldn´t see his stomach. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"OMG I HAVE BOOBS!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS ME CONTINUE!!! X3

**Special Thanks to-Darkheartsunleash**

Well, I´ve had this story in my head for around a year and now I´ve finaly done the first chapter, but I will se if i can manage with 3 stories at the same time, if not you who read this and like it will know why I´m not updating this one,

but I promise that I will send the whole story, That´s my way as a author.

-Black Winter Cat


	2. How could this happen?

Chapter 2: How could this happen?

Kakashi rose from the hospital bed before anyone could react, sadly he also forgot that his body didn´t work, so before anyone could react again he was on the floor face first. Anko was on his side in a second and helped him up.  
"Are you alright Kakashi?" She asked him in worry.  
"Yeah but the boobs took most of the hit"

"Okay brat, we need to know how this happened or we can´t do anything to change you back." Tsunade said. Kakashi sighed and lowered his head so that the long silver bangs covered his face.  
"I´m sorry but I really can´t remember anything." Kakashi said and pouted. Tsunade studied his body again and frowned.  
"Ok, but we have another problem…" Kakashi looked up and saw that the hokage looked at Anko.

"Since Kakashi only have clothes that fit a man he needs to do some shopping. Anko I put my trust in you." Anko bowed. Kakashi was only confused by their action.  
"Hey, you say it like it is important…" He said. Both Tsunade and Anko gave him a shocked look.  
"Kakashi, for us women that is very important, without us you men would walk around in no clothes." Anko said with a tone that said- I-am-more-smarter-than-you.  
Kakashi just stared at the two ladies in front of him.

"So Kakashi, shall we go?" Anko said and took his hand and dragged him with her. Kakashi grabbed the door frame with his free hand and held it hard.  
"Hell no, I can´t go out like this, I have my manhood to think of too." He screamed.  
"You lost that too when you changed!" Anko screamed back at him. Kakashi looked down on his trousers and noticed the flatness. He felt so down right now.

Kakashi noticed that he was solely losing this match, and when the last finger couldn´t hold it any longer he and Anko flied into the next wall. Anko grabbed her head and groaned. _Why did she always fall on her head? _Sheasked herself. She looked at Kakashi and laughed. He was upside down; he "Sat" on his shoulders and his legs up against the wall. His eye was in anime swirls.

Anko stood up and took his hand again, and dragged the copy-ninja´s lifeless body out from the hospital. Tsunade smiled at the scene.

* * *

"Why can´t I use my old clothes?" Kakashi asked with annoyance.  
"Because you're usual stuff are too big for you." Anko said to her defense. If it wasn´t a rumor that smoke flew out from the ears when a person was mad angry, Anko´s would do that right now.  
"But I can still use them!" He said in protest. Anko picked up the pink t-shirt with flowers at the bottom and looked it over.  
"Well I think it´s nice." She said and smiled. Kakashi felt like he wanted to puke when he saw the t-shirt.

They heard the door bell ring and Kakashi walked to open the door. Before he could reach the handle the whole door fell over him. Anko heard the bang and ran to the front door. There on the now destroyed door stood Mighto Gai.

"Ah, Anko, have you seen my youthful rival today, I can´t find them." Anko looked at the silver hair that fell out under the door. Gai followed her eyes and jumped off the door.  
"Ah there you are my…" He saw the look the silver haired woman gave him. She had long silver hair that went to her waist and her face could challenge any women's face even if there was that black mask in the way. He looked at Anko.

"Anko…who is this?" He asked. Anko sighed and helped the woman up.  
"Uhm this is…Tsukiko, she is…a friend of mine that just returned from a ten year long mission." Anko lied. Gai stared at the two women in front of him and smiled. The next thing they knew was that Gai was on his knee, holding Kakashi´s hand in his and something made the air around him glitter.  
"Tsukiko…That name suits you so well my youthful child." He said and kissed Kakashi´s hand.  
Anko felt the rage built up inside of her. How dare he kiss her boyfriends hand? Kakashi on the other hand was in too much shock.

"I will be back my beautiful and maybe under the moon I will kiss you on your lips." Gai said and started to walk out from the house. Anko let her anger go when Gai had left and walked over at Kakashi.  
"At least now that´s over right Kakashi…Kakashi, hey Kakashi answer me!?" She asked as she got no answer. She saw him start to fall and she grabbed him before he hit the floor. Well at least he was lighter now than before, so she could move him rather easy to bed.  
"Damn you are going to pay for this later Kakashi."

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes.  
"Hey, how are you, you gave me quite a scare there." He heard Anko say as she came in his sight. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his face, why he did that he didn´t know, _must be his female way_ he thought as an excuse. He felt Anko lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She always knew how to make him relax, but this time it was just weird, he was in this fake body and he felt so weak right now.

Anko removed the pillow from Kakashi´s head but sadly she wished she could put it back. The look he gave her made her heart crack. His eyes changed emotions from sad to fear to weakness and to hollow. She was scared, that he would break, that he wouldn´t stand it…that he would take his life…

She moved her head closer to his face so that her forehead touched his cheek.  
"I´m here, I always will."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please review!

Quick update I know X3


	3. One piece, 99 to go!

Chapter 3: One piece, 99 to go!

_"It hurts…I feel like I´m on fire…I can´t move my body…eh, I see something…a human...no, it´s you…But what are you doing here?"_Anko moved in her bed and laid one of her hands on a soft Kakashi…?  
"Kakashi?" She got no answer and groaned in irritations. She stood up from her bed and heard the water running in the bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Kakashi are you there?" She asked.  
"H-hai!" It was weird to hear another person's voice, and a female of that. Anko really hoped that this would be over soon.

She noticed the handle move and moved away from the door as it opened. Kakashi wore his new ninja uniform and it was built to follow a woman´s form. He had also put up his hair in a high ponytail. But she got shocked at his face, he had no mask on!

"Hey, what happened to the mask?" Anko asked and noticed the blush on Kakashi´s face.  
"I-I didn´t want anyone to notice me as the old Kakashi…" Anko raised a brow and sighed.

"I understand, as long as you´re ok with it." Kakashi nodded.  
"Well we need to go to Tsunade now, we leave in some minutes." Anko said and went to the bedroom.

"What happened to the mask?" Kakashi sweat dropped at the question.  
"I didn´t feel to take it on…" was the answer Tsunade got. Anko only shrugged.

"well, I want to test your fighting ability in this body so I have sent after a person we can trust." Tsunade said. Kakashi and Anko looked at each other.

"Who?" Asked Kakashi. Tsunade smiled.  
"It is.." The door opened with a big bang as it went against the wall. The trio looked at the entrance and noticed a familiar face.

"ASUMA!" Anko and Kakashi screamed. Asuma covered his ears with his hands.  
"…I´m not deaf!" He said with his usual dark tone. He then stared at Kakashi´s body.

"Well of all things I thought could happen this was not one of them." He said.

"Wait, so you are my fighting partner?" Kakashi asked and pointed at the taller man. Asuma smiled.  
"Yes and also on your missions until you get back to normal" Kakashi blinked and sighed.  
"Yay…"

"Okay guys meet me in the training ground in ten minutes." Tsunade said and everyone bowed and left. Kakashi pouted all the way to the training ground and both Anko and Asuma understood that he was in a bad mood…or something like that.

Ten minutes later they arrived and saw Tsunade stand there with ten kunais and 5 shurikens.  
"Kakashi this is the weapons you get to fight with today" Tsunade gave Kakashi the sharp weapon.

"May I ask why I only have a limited choice of weapon?"

"I want to know your limit in this fight, and without weapons you will have to use both ninjutsu and taijutsu, and you need to learn how to fight with more than just weapons." Tsunade described and walked with Anko over to a tree further away. She stopped in her tracks for a second and looked at the two men.  
"And fight like if you were supposed to kill each other."

Kakashi sighed and took the weapons and put them in the holder. He then turned towards Asuma and thought: "_This is going to be a long day"  
_"Well then shall we start with the taijutsu?" He said and jumped up in the air and attacked with his leg but Asuma only raised his own leg against Kakashi and hit him right in the face.

Tsunade only sighed. "He didn´t notice that his legs are shorter now…" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi came up behind Asuma with his fist on the way to the older man´s head, but a block and a kick from one of his legs sent him flying right into a tree. The sun was on its way down and he only had 2 shurikens and 1 kunai left. He needed to come up with a strategy fast or he would…

He saw something green fly by and his instinct over took his body. He grabbed one of his shuriken and stopped that special knife Asuma always fought with. Kakashi twisted the shuriken in his hand so that Asuma´s too twisted too against his will. Asuma slipped his fingers away from the holes in his knife and took up the other one as Kakashi took up his last one.

Kakashi noticed Asuma´s finger move and got nicked on his arm when the other knife from before made its way back to Asuma, a metal string?  
"An idea I came up with on my last mission, I guessed you would fall for it and my guess was right." Asuma said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and gritted his teethes.  
_"Wait I have an idea"_Kakashi ran against Asuma but just as the older man could manage to kick him Kakashi jumped over him and landed right behind him. Asuma turned around and ran after the now female into the forest.  
The forest got darker and darker and Asuma knew how Kakashi´s fighting style was like, the darkness was his home

Kakashi stopped and threw a shuriken against Asuma, he only dodging it. The shuriken hit a tree.  
"You only have one left now; let´s see what you come up with" Asuma said and stopped some meters away from Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and took up the last weapons.  
"You are going to be surprised." Kakashi said and threw the last shuriken to his left as it hit a tree. Asuma only gave him a confused look.

"Okay, I know you have your stupid times sometimes but now are not the time to play you know."  
_"He is up to something"_ Asuma thought to himself. His eyes widened when he saw the spinning sharingan under the white bangs covering Kakashi´s face and felt the aura sink in his skin. "_What is this feeling…a wolf...no…more like a snake?" _Asuma narrowed his eyes and followed Kakashi´s moves. This time was different, the sharingan gave Kakashi more speed and Asuma could almost not hang up with him.

Kakashi threw the kunai and hit the shuriken that was last thrown and sent the shuriken flying into a tree that was three meters away from the other shuriken´s tree. Asuma was too late to notice the string that was flying towards him. He went flying into a tree as that string held him up. He couldn´t get lose as the string was exactly the length so that he wasn´t cut in half.

Asuma sighed and smiled at his friend. But was shocked when Kakashi suddenly collapsed.  
"What the hell…shit I´m stuck, KAKASHI, HEY CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed. Kakashi just laid there, perfectly still.  
"Shit!" He tried to reach his holder on his leg. "Damn I can´t reach it."

He looked up as he noticed Tsunade and Anko running towards them. Anko noticed the small female form lying on the ground and started to run faster, Tsunade almost not holding up with her.  
_"Damn I´m starting to get old." _She said to herself. She released Asuma and they ran over to Anko and Kakashi. Tsunade pushed her chakra into his body trying to find what ever made him collapse.

They heard him groan and Anko screamed his name. He opened his eyes and they got all shocked.  
His right eye had a golden shade in the dark iris.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
N/A: Okay the clock is now 22:42 and I´m writing a story on 1288 words, is there someone else out there who works this late at night if so I would love to know...If not I´m just weird. Well I am a night person (I´ve live with my cats too much X3 )  
Please tell me what you think! (And you maybe get a cookie :P)


	4. Open my eyes

Chapter 4: open my eyes…

Kakashi stepped inside the shower and turned on the water, feeling the warm water on his body made his pale skin shudder. It had been one hellish week since he had fought Asuma and that damn golden eye showed up, Tsunade had been checking him up every day but she couldn´t find anything that showed how he become like he did.

Of course it wasn´t anything bad with being a woman, maybe his strength in his arm had reduced but if he used his legs the damage would be bigger than when he was in a male, and it wasn´t so hard to walk in the crowed anymore as he now could slink in easier between people.  
It fascinated him how much difference there was between them (and it scared him too)

He stepped out from the shower and put on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As he walked in the bedroom he saw the sleeping form of Anko in the brown clad bed. Nothing had really changed between them but Anko wasn´t so glad in kissing a girl and the thought of having sex in his form made them both a bit sick, if it was another girl that kissed Anko it would be ok, but now he was the girl and he still wanted some of his manhood in him.

He walked out from the house and smelled the fresh air. He started to walk towards the place he always did in the morning: The memorial stone.  
But there was something he needed first so he turned right and down the stairs.

He read the big letters on the sign: Yamanaka´s flower.  
He had always been impressed by Inoichi´s ability when it came to flowers, he remembered before he meet Anko, Inoichi gave him a full day lesson on what flower to use and when to use them, so he took a red rose and gave it to Anko, sadly she was allergic to them so the outcome wasn´t the best.

He took up one a white daisy and walked towards the disk. Ino looked at him as he gave her the money for the flower.  
"Have I seen you around here before?" She asked. Kakashi was on his way to say that he was Kakashi, but he remembered his new form.

"Oh no dear, I´m new here" He lied. He couldn´t tell her the truth. Ino nodded.

"You sort of remind me of one of my sensei´s." Ino said. Kakashi felt that this was going to take some time; he needed some sort of way to get away from the talk-active Blondie, as Asuma called her. She was quite known for her temper.

"And who would this sensei be?" He asked and looked round him to see if he could find an invincible way out.

"His name is Hatake Kakashi, I think you would like him" Kakashi froze. As his only thought was:_"Oh shit, this just got worse."_

"I´m already- I mean Isn´t he together with Anko?" He said and sweat dropped. Did he just said that, what was happening with him? He knew he shouldn´t had said that. Ino studied the woman in front of her.

"You know Sensei?" She asked. Kakashi winced a bit.

"Uhm, we meet for some days ago, he helped me find my dog" He lied again.

"Okay, well you need to get that flower in water or it will die in just some minutes." Ino said and turned her back against him. Kakashi breathed out and took the flower and left. That was when it hit him.

Did she suggest another woman to get together with him (even if it was himself) when she knew about him and Anko. He sighed and started to walk away from the shop.

-

He laid the daisy in front of the black stone and looked at the two names: Rin and Uchiha Obito. He sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"It´s a wonderful day guys, I really wished you were here now, I wished we could have stayed together…forever. The old team 7. I know that I´ve told you this before but it seems like you are living…in Naruto and Sakura… Rin you should have taught her to become an amazing medic…Obito, I don´t know what you would teach Naruto but I wouldn´t be surprised if it was the biggest prank in the world" He laughed at the thought.

Kakashi sighed and fell back on the ground just continuing to look at the blue sky.  
"It´s a wonderful day…" He whispered as he closed his eyes.

-

Later that night Kakashi sat on the kitchen chair looking out the window, the moon lit up Konoha in a silver-y light making it look like a ghost town. Anko had gone to bed and already felt asleep, he could even hear her loud snoring from the bedroom (that was upstairs) that was just one of the extra gifts you get for being her boyfriend.

He was just about to relax his muscles when he heard something snap outside. He quickly stood up but with no really control over his lighter body he almost fell backwards if it wasn´t for the kitchen desk behind him. He stood up and walked towards the window, as he opened it the cold air hit him and his silver hair flew in front of his face. He grabbed the strands and looked at the dark figure in. his eyes widened.

"Kabuto?"

A/N: Okay, I think it was one of my lamest chapters, I suck when I write Kakashi talking to a stone (Aka. Obito :P) and this isn´t a 1000 words chapter (it´s 935 -_-)  
But still R&R Or you will not get a cookie...and by the way, the next chapter is has more humor and more tourture (for Kakashi´s part that is XD) and another thing, Rin doesn´t have a surname (Yet)  
Kakashi: o_O...:(  
Winter: :)


	5. the idiot just got worse

Chapter 1: the idiot just got worse…

Kakashi started at the person that sat on the tree outside his window and started at him.  
"Kabuto?"

Kakashi stared at the young silver-haired boy and he rubbed his eyes with his hands thinking that he saw things (or more like Kabuto) but as he looked out through the window again Kabuto was still in the same place.

Kakashi closed the window and dragged down the curtains quicker than you could say `spoon´.  
He just stared at the window as if he was afraid that if the curtains moved Kabuto would be there with his knifes and needles (and Kakashi would scream like a girl XP)

But as nothing happened after some minutes Kakashi walked towards the curtains and dragged them up…and Kabuto was still in the same place, looking at him. Kakashi´s eye twitched in irritation and then he got another idea.

_"Father always told me to close my eyes if I saw that stupid monster under my bed again"_ Kakashi thought and laughed evil inside his mind and he closed his eyes. He counted to ten and opened his eyes wide; he froze as he saw eyes just some centimeters in front of him. He screamed a high pitched scream (girl scream)

Somewhere in the lightning country:  
Killer Bee heard a low scream in the wind and he put his thumb up in the air  
"that´s a nice tone pal, yeah!" He said and put his fingers in the "v" form.

Back in Kakashi´s house:  
Kakashi ran backwards until he hit the wall. His mouth tries to speak as it opened and closed all the time. Kabuto jumped down from window and landed softly on the floor (not that it is very far down) and he stared at Kakashi.

"Boy, you are really annoying" Kabuto said. Kakashi´s eye twitched.

"Who are you calling boy, boy!" Kakashi screamed at him. Kabuto shrugged.

"Shall I call you girl then instead?" Kabuto asked. Smoke flew out from Kakashi´s ears (not really).

"Oh poor Kakashi lost his manhood…" Kabuto said with an innocence tone. Kakashi felt like he could kill the kid right now and then. But he stopped in his fury.

"Neh, Kabuto, what are you doing here by the way. I don´t think you came here for a cup of coffee…or are you?" Kakashi asked a bit unsure. Kabuto chuckled.

"No, no I´m here because I have to deliver a message from Orochimaru to the hokage" Kabuto thanked Kakashi as he poured some coffee in a cup. Kakashi sat down on the chair in front of Kabuto as the younger man took a sip of the bitter drink.

"Ah okay. So what evil plans is he doing now?" Kakashi asked. Kabuto put down the cup on the table and sighed.

"The usual, it´s not like it isn´t a great idea to destroy Konoha but I just feel like he don´t have any other plans, what I´m worrying about is what he will do when he had fulfilled that plan." Kabuto sighed.

Kakashi nodded "And how do you feel about this?" he asked. Kabuto thought for some seconds before he answered.

"I don´t know, sort of…empty…but lately he had been strangely interested in a new research he had found, something about gender changing…" Kabuto looked up at the clock that hanged over the door and stood up from the chair.

"Well, I have to go now; I hope we will meet soon again Hatake-san." Kabuto said and disappeared in a smoke screen. Kakashi rested his head against his hand as he thought about what the boy said.

_"Orochimaru is attacking Konoha again…and did I just have a drink whit the evil man´s subordinate…and what was it about this gender changing thing the boy talked about?…well let´s just hope nobody has fallen victim for that one…"  
_  
Kakashi shrugged and yawned before he stood up and went to bed.


	6. Use your head

Chapter 5: Use Your Head…

"Mission na-na-na-na Mission" Kashi (female version of Kakashi, they had to rename him because it just felt weird to call him by his real name) swung his hips while singing. Asuma and Anko sighed at the sight.

Asuma took another deep breath and slipped another cigarette in his mouth. "He is getting more and more use to being a woman isn´t he?" He asked.

Anko´s eye´s gave away small twitches. "Yeah looks like it"

Kashi turned around and pointed at them "Hey hurry up, you two are too slow" He pouted.

Asuma made a small ´Tsk´ sound "That´s because you have too much energy" He turned back to Anko "How could Tsunade put him on reserve for so long, she knows as much as we do how he becomes when he don´t use his energy other than reading" He said with a grumpy voice.

Anko nodded "Yeah but she wanted to make sure nothing else came with the transformation, also I as much as she wants is to have the real Kakashi back"

Asuma chuckled "Yeah I agree, this one is just making trouble for herself"

"You don´t say, remember when he almost killed the Playstation 3 because he lost against a virtual Pein?" Anko reminded him. Asuma could see the image of a pissed off Kashi trying to smash the TV-console with a table.

"Please don´t remind me of more" he said back. Anko chuckled before going serious.

"But I wonder about this mission, why would she sent out us to search for some missing ANBU, isn´t that the organizations thing to do. Also an ANBU is supposed to "go up in flames" when he dies so why are we searching for the ashes of a dead man?" Anko asked Asuma.

"You haven´t been in the ANBU so I understand if you don´t know about this, there is a small group almost none excited to hearing ears in the ANBU that the hokage has completely control over, this group usually keep an eye on Danzo so not even he know about them, but sending another ANBU team after a member of this team, it would give away suspiciousness."

Anko nodded. "So Kakashi had been in this group?"

Asuma laughed "No, he ended up in the Black ops hunter team instead, his style is more fitting there than sitting still all day looking at old people."

Now it was Anko´s turn to laugh "Yeah I know, I´m his girlfriend you know"

"Sorry didn´t know" Asuma lied.

They looked at the shinobi now kunoichi in front of them, he was staring at a tree.

"Hey Kashi, what are you doing? We have bigger things to do then staring at a tree (if you're not a person that hugs tree that is)" Asuma screamed at him.

Kakashi looked at his two companions and pointed at the tree "There is an arrow here and the symbol for sound here" He said. Asuma and Anko walked towards him and looked at the engraving.

Anko looked a bit closer as the symbol "It´s so bad done it´s hard to say if it´s from sound, also the note is turned the wrong way" she followed the carving with her finger.

Kakashi got an idea and banged his right hand on the palm of his left "Maybe it´s a concert close!" Two hands hit him hard on his head.

"Please don´t think too much, you might burn the last cells in your genius brain" Anko hissed at him.

"And I thought being a genius was a good thing" Kakashi pouted.

"Yeah but you genius are also insane" Asuma pointed out.

"That´s true" Kashi said. Asuma looked at Anko and smiled.

"He´s your boyfriend, it´s your problem" Asuma stood up and started to walk the way the arrow pointed towards, Anko and Kakashi behind him.

"From now on, keep an eye out for chakra from this ANBU, also for enemy ninja. They could appear when you last know it" Asuma ordered.

Kashi saluted "Yes Box"

"We already know that, we are all shinobi here Sarutobi" Anko made a small `hn´.

"Well then let´s go!"

1 hour later…

"Aah, Anko, Asuma I can´t take it anymore" Kakashi sat down on the ground. Anko sat down next to him, they were all tired and it felt like they had walked around in a big circle.

* * *

(somewhere else)  
"leader-sama, do you think An will get here in time?" a female sound kunoichi asked. The leader looked back at her and then on his group.

"Who wrote down the arrows" The leader asked. A young boy raised his hand.  
"I did, by the way have someone seen Chun?" The kunoichi nodded.

"He went to your left" She said. The boy smiled and ran out in the forest…on his right side. The leader mentally sweat dropped.

"Of all teams I got the worst…"

* * *

Asuma took another cigarette to his mouth and lit it. "Okay we take a ten minutes rest" He said.

Kashi crawled over to Anko and relaxed with his arms behind his head, leaning against a tree. "Are you worried?" He asked her.

Anko looked at him "worried about what?"

"if I don´t turn back, I just…" A hand in front of his mouth stopped him.

"We will find a cure, and if we can´t then nothing will change, well at least not that much will change" Anko kissed his cheek.

"How about you kiss me on my mouth and give Asuma a nosebleed?" Kakashi suggested. Anko hit him (again) really hard on his head and sent him flying around one meter.

"And some things will never change" She added.

Asuma chuckled at the pair. He and Genma had beat Kakashi that he couldn´t get a woman in a week and Kakashi, being the genius he is beat against it- what they didn´t know was that Kurenai and Tsunade had done the same thing to Anko. A week later they had to pay to the new lovers.

Kakashi rubbed his head, what was he- their punch bag? He lay down on the ground, a pout on his face. "It´s a nice weather today" he thought. He turned around and looked at a head under the bushes.

…Head?

…(high pitched scream)

* * *

A/N- Yay another chapter is up sorry for the late update, I´ve been doing a lot these last weeks and my scholl starts soon so I´ve had to prepare for that one too But I´m really sorry for the late update!  
This story will soon end, 2 chapters left! PLEASE review! tell me what you think, I would love to see what you think of this story! also it help to improve my writing, tell me good and bad things! I would be more than glad to hear it!

Also does anyone know if fictionpress (dot) com is free!

-Black Winter Cat X3


End file.
